


Into the night

by swanqueenswen96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenswen96/pseuds/swanqueenswen96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Emma and Regina's third anniversary. After coming Back from the enchanted forest with Mary Margret and with the assistance of Regina. Emma and Regina finally Admitted there feelings for each other and finally build relationship and a family with Henry. Emma has big plans for there anniversary celebration but all doesn't go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on Emma, hurry up!" Regina was growing a little impatient as she shouted up the stairs from the door of her home checking her watch as she did.

"I'm coming, i'm coming." Emma casually strutted down the stairs.

"The reservations not till seven we have plenty of time." Emma spoke as she wrapped her arms around the brunets waist.

"Miss Swan…" Regina spoke as she tried not to look the blond directly in the eyes and fall for her act.

"Uh Hu?" Emma kissed Regina in attempts to get out of the queens bad books.

"Get in the car." Emma reluctantly let go of her queen and walked out the door grabbing an umbrella as she did. Regina followed close after locking the door behind her. Emma put the umbrella up as she waited on Regina.

"After you." she gestured forward. The two walked side by side towards the car as the rain lashed down around them.

It was the paris three year anniversary of officially being being a couple and Emma was determined to make a night of it and spoil Regina rotten. She had booked a hotel room and a meal at a very fancy restaurant out of town. She had also made plans with her parents to keep Henry for a night or two so the pair could enjoy some time alone.

"Hey kid" Emma spoke as she got in the car putting the umbrella in the back seat beside her son (who had been sat in the yellow bug waiting on his Moms for the past ten minutes.)

'Every one belted up?" Emma asked as she started the car.

"Yep." Henry replied eagerly.

"Well then lets get you to Grandma's." Emma drove off carefully as the rain smashed down on the wind screen making it difficult to drive.

"You looking forward to spending a couple of days with grandpa?" Emma asked only to break the silence that hung over the car.

"Yes who wouldn't enjoy a whole two days of non stop charming fun." Regina muttered under her breath sarcastically and Emma shot her a look.

"Yeah grandpas going to take me out in the truck for a few lessons tomorrow."

"Is he now?" Regina suddenly became intrigued in the conversation and concerned for the safety of her son.

"Well if there are any accidents i'll know who to blame." Reginas last comment left the whole car silent once more.

Emma pulled up outside her parents building.

"Are you coming up or…?"

"I'll stay here."

"Okay" Emma smiled "Say Good night to your mom kid."

"Good night mom." Henry leaned over the front seat and kissed his moms cheek.

"Goodnight Henry."

"I'll be back in a minute." Emma pecked Reigns cheek as she ran out of the car with henry, through the rain and up to the house.

Walking in through the door into the house , as if she still owned it, Emma was met with the sight of Mary Margret and David in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed as she headed for the blond giving her a hug so tight Emma almost lost her breath.

"Wheres Regina?" snow questioned as she let go of her daughter.

"Oh she's down stairs in the car. I told her i'd only be a minute. Dad, have you still got the ring?"

"Yeah. uh… here it is." David pulled a small box from the back of the cupboard and through it towards Emma before turning back towards what he was doing, but this time with Henrys help.

"So…"

"So what?"

"Is everything ready? Do you know what your going to say?" Snow began firing Emma with questions.

"Yes everything's ready and no i don't know what i'm going to say, i guess i was just gonna wing it."

"Well what ever happens just make sure you call me when you get there so i know you're safe, okay?"

"Of course mom." Emma began to walk towards the door.

"Oh and Emma, Drive safe."

"I Will Mom. Bye dad, bye henry."

"Bye" The two boys answered in unison as emma walked out the door.

Emma's Eyes were transfixed on the road in front of her as she drove, making little conversation. Regina was sat next to her holding a map. The pair had Just crossed the town line out of story brook and were headed towards the restaurant.

"Take the next right" Regina spoke

"Are you sure? We didn't go this way last time"

"yes i'm sure. i'm the one with the map am i not?"

"All i'm saying is i don't remember going this way on our first date thats all." Regina put the map down.

"Emma your memory clearly doesn't serve you very well. as this is the exact same way we came."

"If you say so." Emma chose not to argue with Regina and took the right As the rain began to come down heavier. With the bugs full beams on the blond still struggled to see what was ahead.

Regina looked down to check her phone and emma caught a glance.

"Are you serious? " Emma grew annoyed.

"What?

"Did you seriously bring your work phone with you on our anniversary?"

"I'm the mayor Emma one night away doesn't change that."

"Exactly. One night. It's one night i'm sure the town wont miss you!" Emma grew more and more aggravated, and didn't realise the increase in speed the foot created.

"Emma…"

"No Regina. We've put this night away off four times in the past two weeks because of your job. You couldn't just leave it behind one night?"

"No Emma i don't just stop being mayor when i leave the office, you know that. If something happens people need to be able to get a hold of me."

"What you cant take one night off anymore? Oh no because the whole town would go to ruins in one night with out you… i honestly cannot believe you brought that."

"What do you want me to do emma? turn it off and ignore and forget all my responsibilities?"

"Yes!"

"You know what? fine!" Regina turned her phone off and threw in to the back seat.

Emma glanced quickly back to see where it had landed.

"You didn't have to throw it like that."

As Emma turned back around she saw bright lights and heard a horn headed straight towards them.

"Emma!" Regina screamed as the car swerved.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary Margaret was sat by the phone.

"It's ten past seven, Emma should have called by now."

"Snow they'll be fine. They probably just forgot to call. you know what emma like.

"Yes but..."

"Snow, They'll be fine. Give them an hour or so. If theres still nothing then you can call. Okay?"

"Okay" Snow smiled at charming as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to check on Henry." charming left his wife and went to check on the boy.

But snow still didn't fell right. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

Adrenaline kicked in and a dazed Emma began to wake she looked around her and could barley see a thing it was dark with the exception if one head light left on the front of the car. Theres was glass smashed all around her and across her lap. Her seat belt was tight against her neck and her airbag was deflated in front of her. looking to her left emma saw there was no escaping her side of the car as it was bashed up against a tree. Looking to her right she saw Regina unconscious leaning forward her arm looked to be wedged between her door and her seat and her air bag hadn't gone off. Emma noticed a small bit of blood trickling down the queens brow.

"Regina? Regina!" Emma called out to her partner but had no response.

Then it happened. Emma suddenly felt all the pain from her body flooding her, coursing through her as her daze and adrenaline faded a little.

"Argh!" Emma screeched.

The pain emanated mostly from her legs as she tried to move them. but it was no use her legs were trapped in the crushed dash of the bug. Then she noticed the blood gushing from her thigh. she pushed her hand against it in attempts to apply pressure. the pain was over whelming for the blond as she cried out and bashed at the door hopelessly with her left hand.

Emma's Screech had finally woken Regina. As she came round The could feel the throbbing in her head and arm. But her attention was first turned to the screeching blond.

"Emma?" she questioned quietly as she came out of her trance.

"Emma! Calm down. Emma!"

The blond stopped and Directed her attention the Regina.

"Regina? Thank God! Your alive!" Emma gave a pain filled sigh of relief as she saw her partner still breathing, as she had feared the worse.

"Emma how badly are you hurt?" Regina asked worriedly.

"I... I'm Not sure. All i know is my legs are trapped! ... Regina i cant feel my legs!"

Emma grew panicked again. As regina tried to calm her down As well as trying to open her car door to free her trapped arm and the two of them, but failed as it refused to budge

"Emma where is your phone?"

Emma had stopped listening to Regina as her pain grew and she hopelessly tried to free her legs.

"Emma! Emma sweet heart you have to listen to me." Regina reached out as far as she could with her free hand took Emmas hand holding it tight.

Emma... Emma please." Emma finally looked over to regina squeezing her hand.

"Focus on me, focus on my voice. Emma sweetheart please tell me... where is your phone? Emma Your going to be okay. You just have to tell me where your phone is.

Emma couldn't focus and kept looking away trying to stop the bleeding in her leg that Regina was oblivious to.

"Emma Please!" Regina yelled tearfully.

Emma turned back to the tearful woman. squeezing her hand once more.

"It's..." emma had to think for a second.

"It's in the glove compartment."

"Thank God." Regina let go of Emmas hand and tried to open the Glove box.

Regins face dropped.

"It won't open..."

"Shit! Emma its jammed shut!" Regina bashed violently at the glove box with her free hand trying to knock it open.

"Shit!" tears rolled down Reginas cheeks as she kept punching.

"Shit." she gave in.

"Regina we'll get out of this. You know we will. We always do."

Regina turned to look at emma who gave her a hopeless smile and took her hand again.

"I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

As seven forty five came Mary Margret grew more nervous. her motherly instincts were al off. Something was wrong with Emma.

"David i give in. I'm calling her."

Snow picked up the phone and dialled Emma's number... There was no answer. She tried again, and again but still nothing.

"She not answering..."

"Try Regina, Emma's phone probably died."

Snow called Regina's number and got the sam response.

"David somethings wrong. Neither of them are answering there phones."

"Do you remember when we finally told Mom we were together?" Emma pushed out the words trying to fill the silence.

"Yes." Regina smiled. "It was probably my finest moments."

Emma laughed painfully.

"Yeah. she and Dad were the last to know"

"We... well you, had asked them to Grannies. As i sat at the counter, you sat in the booth by the window with them"

"Yeah and Ruby kept making jokes and dropping hints but Mom still had no idea what was going on."

"She very rarely knows what going on sweetie." Regina smiled as emma gave her a look and continued talking.

"Anyway dad had sussed what was going on from the beginning and sat there grinning like an idiot as i tried to tell Mom."

"yes and about half an hour of your 'i... em... mom i... i need to... i want to...' i had grown impatient of your lack of words and came over to help."

"well you considered it helping... I still remember every word you said to her. 'Hello Emma, Snow, Charming. May i sit? Snow as your husband has clearly sussed judging by by that enormously dopy grin, Your daughter and i are sleeping together. Well actually to be honest its more than that really because i've never felt this way about any other person before. because i love her' I remember it because it was the first time you had ever said it. and you knew it was because you turned to me and said 'Emma i love you.' you said it twice." Emma stared lovingly at Regina for a moment. taking her in.

"Yes and then i kissed you and watched as your mothers jaw hit the floor"

"That you did..." emma spoke softly "I Love you Regina."

"and i love you."

suddenly the pair began to hear ringing noises.

"Thats your phone!" Regina gained a second wind and began clawing at the glove compartment once more. When the phone stopped ringing for the third time Regina smashed her hand against the dash board and the car moved.

"ahh!"the movement surged a pain through Emma's legs

"shit! I'm sorry Emma! Oh God!" Regina pleaded to Emma. and grasped hold of Emma's hand once more.

"It's Okay." Emma screwed her face as the pain slowly began to numb again.

Regina looked long and hard at her lovers face. It was scattered with cuts from broken glass. It showed in Emmas eyes how much pain she was really in. she was hiding the truth form Regina.

"This is all my fault!" Guilt grasped at Regina's heart.

"I should never have brought that stupid phone!"

"No Regina it was my fault i was driving the car i should have been paying more attention."

there was a short pause between them.

"Wait... Regina your phone! Where is it?" Emma asked with a little hope.

Regina pointed up the slope the car had rolled down from the road. Amongst the glass and bits of metal was a small light from a phone.

"It must have fallen out one of the windows as we came off the road." Regina spoke solemnly

"Oh" Emmas enthusiasm dispersed.

Emma winced as she grabbed the side of her thigh tighter.

"Emma whats wrong?"

"its nothing." She tried to deter the brunet from asking more questions.

"No emma. Somethings clearly wrong, your holding thigh."

"It's nothing!" emma snapped.

"Emma!" Regina snapped back.

Reluctantly emma raised her and from her thigh for a moment showing it to Regina.

"wh... where did all that come form?"

Emmas hand was drenched with blood.

"Theres a gash in my thigh. I've been trying to stop the bleeding but it wont stop."

"Oh shit Emma! why didn't you tell me?" Regina's Anxiety grew

"Because there was nothing you could do and i didn't want to worry you any more than you all ready were"

"I have to get us out of here." Regina's sense of urgency grew

"Regina..."

"No emma I'm going to get us out of here if its the last thing i do."

Emma smiled weakly taking in the bravery of her queen.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow and David set out to look for Regina and Emma leaving Henry behind with Ruby. The pair drove off as Snow continued trying to call Emma and Regina repetitively.

Regina hammered at her door with her shoulder and free hand.

"I wish that pair would stop calling! It's pretty obvious no ones picking up!" Regina grew ever more agitated at the phone and the pair at the other side of it.

Emma just smiled seeing Regina frustrated with her parents made her look like her old self.

"Do you remember when you Still hated me Regina?" Regina paused in her efforts and turned to the blond who seemed to be growing ever weaker by the second.

"I'v never hated you Emma. I was annoyed at you because you confused me."

"Oh really?" Emma spoke but it turned into a cough. One which cause Emma to hide her other hand.

"Are you okay?" Regina grew worried once more.

"Of course, now tell me oh mighty Queen how did i confuse you?"

"All my life i've been with men. When all of a sudden this beautiful blond woman with eyes as blue as the sea turns up at my front door claiming to be my sons birth mother... I should be furious but instead i find my self hot under the collar. All you have to do is put two and two together to see why in confused."

"Oh. So you've never hated me?"

"Quite the contrary Emma. I've always' in some form or another wanted you" Regina force a smile as she looked at a weakened Emma.

"I'm just that irresistible" Emma coughed again.

"Emma Your coughing blood!"

Regina noticed a bead of blood roll off her lip and down her chin.

"What that?" emma wiped her chin.

"No. God no i'm fine" She coughed again.

"Your clearly not!" Regina grew ever more anxious.

As Emma with a struggle reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a box. Letting go of her thigh she opened it with two hands revelling a beautiful ring. The ring its self was gold. With a ruby in the centre which was circled by small white diamonds.

"Emma It's beautiful" Regina spoke With great love in her voice.

Emma pulled the ring from the box with her bloodied hands and place it onto Regina's ring finger. As she fought to keep her strength.

"The ruby was supposed to represent apples... i thought it would be funny" Emma forced a smiled before she coughed once more.

"I was going to ask you to married me tonight."

"Of course i'll marry you you idiot. I love you. See now you have to stay alive. you don't have a choice in the matter." Regina smiled and grabbed hold of her saviours hand who was now fighting for breath.

"Emma?" Emma's eyes began to flicker as she fought her hardest to stay awake.

"Emma, please stay with me! You have to marry me you idiot. You cant die now!" Emma forced a laugh as she listened to her Queen.

"I love you Regina." Emma tried her hardest to keep breathing but was failing.

"I Love you to." As Emma heard those words she smiled, her eyes closed and her breathing slowed to a final halt. but Regina refused to believe it.

"no...No! Emma please wake up! Emma come on open your eyes! Please! Emma please say something! I need my saviour Emma! Emma..."

Regina broke down uncontrollably as the love of her life sat breathless and bloodied beside her.

"Emma? Regina?" Two familiar voice called out there names but Regina was so frantic trying to wake her fiancé that she didn't hear them.

"Emma Please..."


	5. Chapter 5

As the drove through the darkness snow and charming spotted a car tipped on the side of the road and being the Charmings the stopped to help out and investigate. As David walked over to the tipped car with an unconscious driver Snow noticed a a familiar looking bashed up yellow bug down a slope at the side of the road and heard muffled yelling.

"Emma? Regina?" Snow called down but there was no reply.

She called Charming over and the two ran down towards the car seeing a hysterical Regina trying to wake an unconscious Emma.

Charming charged towards the car door as Snow called 911.

"Regina!" Charming finally grabbed the brunets attention.

"I'm going to get the two of you out of here okay."

Regina nodded as Charming took a step back and tried to wrester the door open. Eventually it gave way.

"Put your arms around me Regina." Regina pulled her now free but damaged arm into her chest and threw the other around Charming as he lifted her from the car, as he did regina felt Emma's hand slip away from hers and She kept her eyes on emma until David paled her down by the road side.

Once he did he ran back to the car where Snow had all ready discovered her now dead daughter. As David reached her she collapsed into his arms in tears. and the two stood together outside the car holding on to each other morning there daughter as Reagin watched on from the road side alone

"Goodbye Emma" she whispered as she looked down at her ring listening to the approaching sirens.

* * *

 

Regina kneeled by the grave stone holding on to the red jacket and set the roses down. It had been a month since the accident, Regina still wore the ring and held Emma's jacket nearby. It may be just a jacket to most but to Regina it was a little piece of Emma. It still held her sent. it smelled like her, familiar. It smelt like home.

"It's strange Miss Swan, not having you around its like theres something missing everywhere i go. Every part of Storybrook it missing a little bit of something... a little bit of you.

Your parents do very little now bar staying in and sulking. snow hasn't left the house since the funeral and charming...well he spends most his tim angry. He blames the driver of the other car, i guess he needed someone to blame. and where as i blame my self he chose to blame the other driver

As for Henry, well he's been incredibly strong. After spending a lot of time crying over you he helped plan your funeral. h and i... well we did our best. He's helped me trough this, we've support each other. Theres so much of you in him. But i guess you already knew that. As For everyone else? well they're all a little off, but there functioning as normally as could be expected.

As for me... Emma I miss you. I Miss my saviour. I miss my true love. I miss you every second of the day. I keep having nightmares about the crash. I've watched you die over and over again, and every time i fail to save you. and that kills me inside. The other day i was sat in the office and suddenly went into panic mode because i thought i was forgetting your face.i had to run home and find a picture of you. I ended up staring at the picture of Henry, You and i thats sat on my desk in the study for two hours committing your face to memory. I know, i know it sounds crazy doesn't it. but i never want to forget you Emma. Never. I know though i will eventually have to move on but until then i just have to go for now. "

Regina begaN to stand.

"I have a pile of paper work on my desk thats been sitting there all week. I'll be back to keep you updated on Henry and every day life soon. I promise. so for now goodbye."

Regina began walking away from the grave as she whispered.

"I will alway love you Emma Swan. Always."


End file.
